Llamadas
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Sakura está enferma y Sasuke no contesta su celular. La imaginación de la chica empieza a volar.


**Disclaimer: Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto. *Suspira*. Yo me conformaría con poder ver Road to Ninja AHORA.**

**Línea temporal: Universo alterno.**

* * *

**LLAMADAS**

_Capítulo Único_

Sakura estaba en cama, enferma, goteando mocos por la roja nariz y escuchando su voz más nasal que chillona. No podía pronunciar la letra erre correctamente y los ojos le lagrimeaban sin parar. Su cabello estaba opaco, sucio, sin vida, al igual que su pálida y enfermiza piel. Aunado a eso, la boca le sabía a mugre y demás porquerías, había sido picada por una aguja tres veces desde que había despertado y no podía ni levantarse porque su cuerpo dolía como si se hubiera lanzado es de un quinto piso y logrado sobrevivir.

La vida era una gran mierda para ella. Una gran y olorosa mierda.

—¡Mamá! ¡Tráeme mis pastillas! —gritó lo más fuerte que pudo. Ya estaba cansada de tragar píldoras y más píldoras, de beber jarabe y de ser pinchada con agujas, pero sabía que era necesario porque, joder, si no se recuperaba seguiría sintiéndose como una basura humana y, lo peor, no podría salir a ver a Sasuke—. ¡Mamá!

La madre de Sakura apareció frente a ella. Cargaba una bandeja con una jarra llena de agua, un vaso y varias cajas de medicamentos. Le tomó la temperatura a su hija, la ayudó a sentarse y estuvo allí, haciéndola sentir mejor, hasta que Sakura terminó su medicación. Luego se retiró a hacer la comida.

—Nadie me quiere —chilló Sakura en su soledad. Eran más de las diez de la mañana y nadie se había aparecido a verla. Ni sus amigos, ni su mejor amiga ni el condenado y sensual novio que tenía—. Estúpido Sasuke.

Haciendo un esfuerzo que se le antojó sobrehumano, Sakura logró estirar la mano para tomar el teléfono y marcarle a Sasuke. Su celular estaba hasta el tocador y no poseía la fortaleza necesaria para llegar a él.

—¡Sasuke! —chilló al teléfono, pero todo lo que encontró fue el estúpido sonido de la contestadora de Sasuke—. Muy bien, Sakura. Debe estar dormido aún –se dijo y comenzó a morderse las uñas de la ansiedad.

Sasuke no dormía hasta tarde. Era un tipo puntual, ordenado, responsable y fanático de la limpieza. Claro que existían las excepciones, pero, joder, si su novia estaba molesta ¿no tenía siquiera la delicadeza de llamarla para saber si se encontraba bien? O sea, ella comprendía que tuviera medio a contagiarse y siendo lo paranoico que él era con el asunto de los gérmenes, pero, por Dios, ¿no podía responder el puñetero teléfono?

—Tranquilízate, Sakura. Tranquilízate. Probablemente está en el baño haciendo pis. Llámale más tarde.

Para entretenerse en lo que "lo llamaba más tarde", Sakura encendió el televisor y se puso a ver obscenas comedias de situaciones que salían los sábados por la mañana en canales que ni siquiera sabía que existía y con actores que, según ella, jamás brillarían realmente en Hollywood. No importaba que fueran protagonistas. No pasaron más de quince minutos cuando Sakura volvió a marcar el número del joven Uchiha.

Pip. Pip. Pip. Nada. Pip, pip, pip, pip otra vez y nada de nuevo. Sasuke estaba reacio a contestar.

—No me quiere —chilló Sakura—. Ha dejado de quererme porque me he puesto enferma y fea y… y…y… ¡Y no me quiere!

Luego de quince minutos de llanto incontrolable (y que sus padres fueran corriendo a su cuarto para ver si estaba en peligro de muerte o algo por el estilo), la pelirrosa pudo superar su crisis. Su mamá le había asegurado que Sasuke la seguía queriendo y que, probablemente, estaba en la tienda o algo. Ella creyó en las palabras sabias de su madre y se sonó la nariz ruidosamente con un pañuelo. Tomó el teléfono nuevamente y marcó el número que se sabía de memoria.

No contestó.

Sakura comenzó a impacientarse.

¿Por qué no contestaba? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡Oh, no! ¡OH, NO! ¿Y si, al salir a comprar lo que sea que hubiera comprado se encontró con una banda de secuestradores y se lo llevaron hasta la Patagonia y ella pronto recibiría una llamada pidiendo miles de millones de dólares para su rescate? ¿De dónde iba ella a sacar tanto dinero? Pero Sasuke lo valía, robaría un banco por él si era necesario. Y, oh, joder, ¿Sasuke estaría bien? ¿Los secuestradores lo estaban alimentando bien? ¿Y si se estaba muriendo de hambre y de sed? ¿Qué pasaría si Sasuke muriera antes de que ella pudiera rescatarlo?

—¡Mamá! ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke necesita ayuda!

Y nuevamente la madre de Sakura llegó a su rescate. La consoló, le dijo que todo estaba bien y que no imaginara cosas tan feas. Que probablemente Sasuke había dejado su celular en paquetería allá en el supermercado y que pronto lo cogería o hasta la llamaría él mismo.

Media hora pasó antes de que Sakura volviera a marcar más de diez veces y Sasuke no volviera a contestar en ninguna de las ocasiones. Ahora la mente de Sakura vagaba sobre pensamientos de Sasuke siendo seducido por una cajera rubia, llena de silicón en los pechos y de colágeno en los labios con el culo del tamaño del mundo, en el supermercado que le hiciera descuento y que no se enfermera para poder proteger a su hombre. Esta vez la madre de Sakura no acudió en su rescate. Si la niña quería llorar por fantasías, que llorara. Joder. Ella también estaba ocupada. La casa no se sacudiría ni se barrería sola.

Sakura siguió llorando por media hora más, creyendo que Sasuke había sido, ahora, abducido por alienígenas con en la película de Cuarto Contacto y que jamás de los jamases regresaría a ella.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sasuke no era un maestro de la cocina y tampoco soportaba los gérmenes, pero su novia estaba enferma y quería hacer algo por ella, aunque tuviera que usar cubre bocas en su presencia. Había estado buscando remedios caseros para la gripe en internet y se encontró con un montón de menjurjes extraños, pero que auguraban la recuperación de la salud de Sakura.

En total, Sasuke se había pasado la mañana de compras en extrañas tiendas naturistas y la otra en la cocina, preparando remedios caseros. Esperaba que Sakura apreciara su esfuerzo.

Guardó todas sus preparaciones en termos y tuppers, los metió en una pequeña maleta y fue a su recámara a buscar su celular y sus llaves. Ahora que lo pensaba, se le hacía raro no haber recibido ninguna llamada de su novia.

O tal vez no.

En la pantalla de su casi descargado celular se veía claramente el número noventa y siete, el noventa y siete que representaba las llamadas perdidas que recibió de Sakura. ¿Cómo mierda no escuchó ninguna?

Ah, ya. Lo tenía en silencio.

Sasuke tragó saliva. Seguramente ella creía que estaba en China enfrentando un apocalipsis zombi porque prefería matar muertos putrefactos a estar con ella. ¿Y cómo iba a hacer él para calmarla?

Mierda. Iba a ser un muy largo día. Uno lleno de muchos lloriqueos y chantajes.

* * *

**Mi muy fabricada Sakura regresó :'D Como la amo xD jajajaj. Espero que les haya gustado y me parece que a ustedes, fans del SasuSaku, no les he dicho que creé una página en Facebook para molestarnos mutuamente xD Si quieren platicar conmigo, saber fechas de actualización, qué carajos estoy o voy a escribir o cualquier otra cosa pueden hacerlo por allá. Búsquenla como Miss Pringles. Si no les aparece, el link está casi al fondo de mi perfil :D**

**Agradezco de antemano cualquier review que pudiera llegar y les deseo un bonito día.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**


End file.
